Be My Exorcist
by LivaLittleLurve
Summary: Morgan Rivers is a 16 year old Exorcist, a human being with the ability to see spirits. Unlike popular belief, being able to see the undead is not all fun and games and our heroine of this story knows that. . But she is about to find out that her new High School not only hosts a few very charming (or not) students, but it also harbors a secret... CastielxOCxKentin
1. Prologue

**Be My Exorcist**

**A/N: So this is a story that I originally posted on MyCandyLove, but I thought I'd go ahead and post it here as well. Just to let you know if you spot anything that looks [i] or [/i] or anything like that, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks :)**

**Reviews would be appreciated.**

**~Prologue~**

I didn't ask for this. I'm pretty sure that most don't. I mean, how many people do you know wake up and go, _'I want to see dead people!'_?

…

Okay, so maybe there are a few who would do that, but if they knew of the burden, the pain, I and others like me go through every day, they would be quick to take back those words. I would give anything to be normal, to live the life of an average high school student. But that opportunity is out of reach for me.

Even if I wanted to, I can't ignore them. The spirits are attracted to me, even when I pretend, they know I can see them and automatically they think I can save them. That somehow I can magically get them to the 'other side' or where ever it is that you go after you die. But that isn't the case. I can't do anything for them. I'm as powerless as other humans are. The only one that can help a spirit, is a spirit itself, but unfortunately, their self-confidence lacks greatly.

A lot of the time, spirits get mad at me for not doing anything even when I try explaining it to them. They can't do anything to me physically, but they can do a lot mentally. Exorcists have the ability to see into a spirit's mind, but they don't have much control over it. If a spirit is determined enough, they can keep me from seeing their past or force me to relive all of their horrid memories and there's nothing I can do to stop them. I've seen a lot because of this, from births to family deaths, from peaceful times to wars, from wondrous love to bitter hate. Thousands of emotions, surging through my mind as a spirit pours all of its anguish into me.

It's enough to drive a normal man insane.

But, as you've probably figured out, I'm nowhere near normal. So what's the point then? Why do I have the power to see dead people and can do nothing to help them? I suppose that the person 'in charge' so to speak decided that they would make humankind's life that much more miserable for a select group. Perhaps, we did something, when we were really young that made us be punished like this. Going back through my childhood, though I can think of nothing that would cause me to deserve this cruel fate.

I'm the only child of Alyssa and Paul Rivers. My dad was never around, and I never met anyone in his family. My mom used to tell me that one day he would be back, but he never did. She died waiting for him. I was 12 when she passed away. She had an illness that couldn't be cured, a sickness that wasn't actually physical. She died, broken. When I found her, she had been clutching the one picture we had of my father.

He's the one I've gotten my looks from. Long chestnut hair that falls over my shoulders, blue-green eyes that share the same tired look, and a splash of freckles across the nose. It seemed weird for an adult to have freckles, but my father looked so natural with them. I couldn't bring myself to hate him, for leaving us, for in a way, killing my mom. She always told me there was a reason why he left, but never elaborated on it. He would come back.

But when he did, it would be too late.

Moving on from my 'tragic' backstory, I should tell you why you're reading this. To be honest, I really don't know. I'm writing all of this down before I forget it, so that one day a certain person can read this and understand what I was thinking, how I felt through these past few months, because I know I wasn't that clear with them during this time. I don't know if you're that person….

But if you are, I hope that one day you can forgive me.


	2. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1~**

After my mom died, I was juggled amongst a variety of guardians. A grandparent, an uncle, a distant cousin, all of them took me in willingly, but in a few short months, made up an excuse for why I had to leave, _I'll be moving soon…The landlord doesn't approve of having children underfoot… I'm not cut out for this…._ I can't really blame them, I'm not easy to handle.

It wasn't that I caused trouble, quite the opposite. I did everything I could to stay out of trouble. I make decent grades, don't get into fights, have never been tardy or missed a single day of school in my life, and yet I still managed to make a mess out of things. The family puts off my weird behaviors as simply trying to get over my mother's death. They pretend that my talking to complete 'air' is nothing, and turn a blind eye when I suddenly stop talking and stare at a wall for hours at a time.

They love me, I know, but they all think I'm crazy. Luckily none of them have sent me to an Asylum just yet, which I'm grateful for. If I can't convince my own family that I'm talking to the undead, not imaginary friends then how can I convince a room full of doctors? That would probably get me strapped into a strait jacket anyways….

So I don't say a word when I get carted off to the next home. One after another, month after month. It's like a never endingvacation. The past 3 'visits' I didn't even bother unpacking, that's how short my stay was. And one of the worst things about all of this moving around is school. No one has the time to homeschool me, so again and again I am the new kid. Imagine having to introduce yourself over and over again, from students to whole classes. It's frustrating and my quiet nature doesn't really help this matter at all.

But this is my life. I've grown used to it over the past 4 years. Just recently, my guardian decided to spontaneously move to England, and since she thought it would be unfair to make go across seas and away from the rest of the family, she graciously relented her roll of caretaker over me to another aunt. I never met this woman before, but she really isn't my mother's sister, more like cousin. I have heard rumors about her though, so I know a little of what I should expect.

Aunt Bethany, also known as Auntie B, is a colorful woman, literally. From what I've heard, she changes hair color constantly from natural colors like blonde, black, or brown to more unatural ones such as green or purple. I am curious to see what shade it will be when I finally get to meet her. At the moment, I'm sitting by myself on a bus destined for a place called 'Rosedale', my new home. I watch as we pass through a forest into rolling green hills, which then gives way to the ocean.

We travel along a road that brings us so close to the water I can see the salty spray as it crashed against the rocks. Rosedale is a small town of only about four thousand people, but it's well known for its perfect location for a vacation site. The blue-green water makes a lovely backdrop for the town and as we roll into city limits, I take note of how bright and clean the place looks. An ultimate tourist trap.

After three hours being on the bus and another two riding in the airplane. I am happy to finally stretch my legs out once we arrive at the bus station. I look around, surveying the area and watch as others get off and are greeted by family and friends, or for a few, hurry to the street to hail a taxi. I tugged nervously at my brown shirt, unsure of what I should do as I scan the crowd for a sign or hint of my aunt. Just when I think I may have to call her up (I talked to her a few days ago over the phone so we could arrange the trip) I see a flash of violet.

I hesitate for a moment before heading towards the bright color. The woman's hair was actually dyed this vibrant shade, which matched her purple eyes perfectly. I could only stare as she stared back. Finally, after a few moments of silence she spoke, "Are you Morgan?" Wordlessly, I nod, not sure of what to say. I was afraid if I opened my mouth I wouldn't be able to stop myself from commenting on her appearance, and I didn't want her to be angry with me before we even reached her home. To my surprise she stepped forward and swept me into a hug, "It's nice to finally meet you." She murmured into my ear.

She took a step back and offered me a smile. I returned it with a shaky one of my own, but this seemed to satisfy her. She turned her attention to my luggage, which wasn't much: one grey duffle bag that had lasted longer than any of the families that I had stayed with. "Is this all?" I could sense that she was a little surprised at my lack of clothing, but when you moved as much as I did, you didn't have much time to shop. "Um, yeah." I rubbed the back of my head, a little embarrassed by it, but Auntie B shook her head and sighed, "Well, it seems that I will have some work to do." She reached down and picked the bag up.

My eyes widen a little, "You don't have to-" She cut me off. "You must be exhausted. I would too with the trip you had. Don't worry about it, this isn't heavy at all." She started off with a brisk pace and I hurried to keep up with her. "I'm thinking takeout for tonight and we can rent a movie. Sound good?" I blinked slightly at the casualness of the conversation. "O-okay?" Usually the first thing out of one my guardian's mouths were rules, or their condolences but Auntie was talking to me as if we knew each other.

She offered me another smile as we walked out of the station and down the street. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm not really used to taking care of someone else, so I won't be like any of the others." She admitted. "I guess that's okay…" I murmured.

She chuckled lightly as she opened the door of a faded blue truck and tossed my bag in, "Hop in." She gestured for me to climb through the driver's door, "Carla is a bit run down, so you'll have to crawl through here." I nod and entered the vehicle being careful not to bang into anything as I get myself situated into the seat. Auntie B climbed in and started it up, the truck roaring to life with a vicious cough. "Good girl," She purred patting the dash before turning to me, "You know, this used to belong to your mother. She was a little older than me, so when I turned 16 she already had a job of her own and could afford to buy a new car. So she gave me Carla as a gift."

"You've had this thing for that long?" A pout forms on her lips, "Are you calling me old?" I quickly shake my head, "N-no not at all!" She laughed a little, "I'm just teasing you, no need to be nervous!" She put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot, "So what would you like? Pizza, Chinese, we've got a few burger joints as well…" I think for a moment, "Pizza is fine."

"Then pizza it is."

"I'm heading for bed." Auntie B looked up, as I stand up. An empty pizza box lies on the coffee table, as the credits of some chick flick roll across the Television screen. "That's probably for the best." She yawned, "I forgot to mention that you've got school in the morning." She stands up as well. "C'mon, I'll show you where you're sleeping." I grabbed my duffle bag, which I had ditched beside the door and followed her down a hallway. The room we entered was simple, a bed, a nightstand, with a desk and computer. The closet was open and filled with hangers, more than I would ever need.

Auntie B walked over to the dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer, pulling out a larger comforter and sheets for me. "We'll have to go shopping over the weekend so we can get you some more clothes. And I'm sure you'll want to decorate your room as well…." I shake my head, "You don't have to." The woman turns to me, "But I want to." She insisted, "You shouldn't feel like a stranger in your own home, Morgan."

_I may not be here for long though._"Thank you." I said finally, unsure of what else to say. Auntie B smiled once more before heading for the door, "If you need anything else, let me know okay?"

That night, as I laid in bed staring up at the ceiling I mulled her words over, _You shouldn't feel like a stranger in your own home. _Could I ever possibly call this place my home? Only time would tell…


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to upload the rest of the chapters I have done tonight. Hopefully I'll be able to write chapter 6 soon for you guys. :)**

**~Chapter 2~**

"Do you want me to go in with you?" I turned around to glance back at my Aunt who sat in Carla. After getting out, she had climbed back in and rolled the window down so she could speak to me. I put on a brave face and smile, "No thanks I've got it." A small frown graced her features, "Are you sure?" I nod. "Yeah, I've done this plenty of times, so I know what I'm doing."

After a few more words of reassurance, I finally convince her I'll be fine. I wait outside of the school until her truck rolls around the corner and disappears from view before entering the main building. The hall is busy with before morning bell business. Students walked to and fro, chatting with friends, or rummaging through their lockers, their low steady hum serving as background music as I walked along. I felt insignificant amongst this crowd. To them, I was an outsider and probably would always be.

Nevertheless I bravely pushed through, having to politely elbow a few students who were standing directly in front of the office. I got a couple of glares and a few choice words but ignored them as I entered the room…. Only to be redirected. Apparently, new students were dealt by the Student Council and therefore, I should seek out the student body president.

Grumbling at my misfortune, I walked back into the disaster area known as the hallway. The group that had been standing right in front of the office was gone and the crowd was starting to thin out as students made their way to their first class. Because I didn't have my schedule yet, I couldn't join them until I visited the Student Council room. Luckily, I was told that the Student Council meetings took place during first block and I would be excused from my first couple of classes until I could get myself registered.

I walked along looking for a room 2B, but even this simple task proved to be difficult. All of the signs that hung outside of each door, proclaiming which classes they were, were chipped and faded, making it difficult to read. Some of them didn't even have their sign anymore and I felt my cheeks flush again and again as I interrupted classes trying in vain to find my destination. Finally, one teacher took pity on me. "Iris, can you show this girl to Council Room?"

"Yes, Mr. Faraize." A girl with long carrot-top colored hair braided down her back and pretty green eyes stands up and makes her way over to me. She gives me a kind smile before silently gesturing me to follow her. I obediently do so, relieved that I won't just be aimlessly wondering anymore. The girl seems to be happy as well to get out of class for a few minutes, "I'm Iris, you're the new kid right?"

I nod, "I'm Morgan. I'm sorry for the trouble I'm causing." She quickly shook it off, "No worries, Mr. Fariaze is pretty cool about this sort of thing, and he's new here as well so you're not the only one." I smiled at that, so I wasn't alone after all. "So," Iris clasped her hands behind her back and walks backwards so that she's facing me, "What do you think of Rosedale so far?"

I think for a moment, "It's very… nice?" I tried and then admitted to her, "To be honest, I really don't know. I only got here yesterday." "Really? Then we'll have to change that! If you'd like, me and my friends can give you a tour after school." She offered.

"Thanks, but I think my Aunt's coming to pick me up…" I tell her and she shrugged, "Alright, so we'll have to do it some other time then. In the meantime, you can sit with us at lunch so that you aren't on your own. Here at Rosedale High, you don't want to seem like a Loner, especially if Amber is around." I didn't get a chance to ask her what she meant as by then we had reached the Council Room. Iris opened the door for me and gestured for me to go inside, "Just go in and ask for Nathanial, he'll help you out." She instructed.

Inside, the Council room was next to empty except for a girl with long, slightly wavy brown hair and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed almost formerly for school wear. The girl looked up as I entered and smiled, "Hi, can I help you with something?" I approach the table she was sitting at. She appeared to be busy sorting through a bunch of papers, placing them in different stacks. "I'm looking for Nathanial."

The girl nodded behind me at the boy, "That would be him over there." He looked up from what he was doing, also sorting papers and seemed a tad bit tired as he waved me over, "What is it that you need?" His tone was polite, but I could tell that he had far more important things he wanted to get to other than me. I gulped and fidgeted nervously, "Er, the office sent me over here…. They told me that you guys dealt with new students."

The boy looked me over, "I see." He grabbed a stack of papers and started to flick through them, "What's your name?" I quickly give it to him and he hands me a form, "Your Aunt was in here earlier trying to register you, but she didn't have all the information needed. You'll have to finish filling this out before we can get you a schedule." I nod and retreat into a corner of the room with a pen. My eyes scan the paper and I began to slowly fill out the missing parts.

After a while, I can feel someone watching me and I looked up, a bit nervous. I was glad to see that it was only the girl who gave me a kind smile and came over, "My name's Melody, your Morgan right?" I blinked, "How did-" "I was here when your Aunt tried to register you." She giggled, "She's a bit… eccentric, isn't she?" I give her a wry smile, "I suppose so, I only just met her." She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"She's only just become my guardian." I explained to her, "My last one moved to Europe." Her eyes widened, "Oh, I apologize, I didn't know!" I waved it away, "It's fine, but yeah my Aunt's definitely different." _She's the first to treat me like a normal person in a very long time._

"Melody, quit distracting her." Nathanial calls. "There's a lot of stuff to go through and she needs to finish that form." _She isn't bothering me._ I wanted to argue, but instead I duck my head and get back to work. Melody murmurs an apology before going back to her table. A little while later, I hand Nathanial my finished form and he quickly looks it over.

"Everything looks to be right." He stands up and smoothed his rumpled shirt, "Let me go get your schedule." Nathanial leaves the room and I walk over to Melody and look at the papers strewn across the table, "What's all this?"

"The school is hosting a festival to raise funds for Prom this year," Melody explained, "As members of the Student Council, it's our job to organize it all." That's right, being in the middle of the year, Prom would be coming up in a few months. "So who's all on Student Council?"

"As of right now, just me and Nathanial." I blinked, surprised, "Really? I thought there would be more." Melody shrugs, "It's not the most popular club out there…." I frowned, "Isn't it hard doing all of the work on your own?" "It's not too bad, I've got Nate to help me and besides, the work is fairly easy."

"If you'd like, I could help." I found myself offering. I hardly even knew this girl and yet I wanted to help her out. She seemed pretty nice to me and looked like she could use an extra hand. Melody merely smiled though and shook her head, "Don't worry about it, you should get accustomed to the school first before joining Student Council."

"It's required that you attend the school for one year before you can qualify to run for Council anyways." Nathanial said as he walked back in. _Well, so much for that._ I thought. He walked over and handed me a piece of paper. "Here's your schedule and locker combination. Second period begins in a few minutes, so I suggest going to you locker first and checking to make sure the combination is correct." He turned back to his desk. "If that's all then you can go now."

It was quite obvious that this was a sign of dismissal, so I grabbed my school bag waved at Melody, who happily waved back and walked out, heading for my locker. It took me a few minutes to find it, and by the time I did, the hallways were filled once more with students, but I opened it rather easily and quickly stored my stuff before glancing at the schedule to see where I would go next.

"Hey Morgan!" I looked up to see Iris heading towards me, towing along a mousy looking girl with short light violet hair, "What's your next class?" She asked when she reached me. I looked down at slip of paper, "Um, Art History." A wide grin split across the girl's face, "That's where we're headed to! This is Violette, by the way." The other girl nods, "It's nice to meet you." She said, voice barely rising above a whisper.

Iris grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me along, "C'mon, we don't wanna be late!" Quickly I sling my bag over my shoulder, before it gets left behind and stumble after her, trying to keep my footing. Violette seemed to be having just as much trouble as I was, "Is she always like this?" The girl nods, her lips twitching ever so slightly, "Mostly, yes."

We managed to arrive at the class with minimum damage, with me having fallen once and nearly bring the other two down with me as well. "There aren't a lot of people in this class." Iris told me, "So you can come sit with us over here." She led the way over to her's and Violette's seat and gestured for me to sit behind her. I pulled out a binder and placed it on the desk as Iris twists in her chair to talk to me. "So you like art huh? Are you into drawing or photography?"

"Neither." I admitted, "I wasn't sure which classes to take, so I just chose a couple of random ones…" Iris laughs a little, "That's fine, I'm sure you'll enjoy this class anyways. To be honest, we just look at a bunch of slides of art and do a little research on a few famous artists." I smile a little at this, "Sounds like an easy A to me."

"Not even someone who can't even draw in a straight line could fail this class!" Iris agrees as the bell rings. She turned around in her seat and I smile glad to have already met a few nice people in this school.

If only I had known what awaited me next period


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: In which Kim makes her first appearance. :D I don't know why but out of all the female characters in MCL she would be my favorite… Weird.**

**~Chapter 3~**

"Alright, let's see what you have next," After the period was over, the three of us huddled outside of the classroom door and went over my schedule. Iris's finger tapped the paper, "English with Mrs. Vanometer, I don't have her until 5th period…"

"Neither do I," Violette murmured. I frowned a little, "So does this mean I'm on my own?"

"No!" Iris shakes her head, her braid of red-orange hair falling over her shoulder, "Actually, there is a girl in that class that's super… nice. Her name is Kim and she usually sits with us at lunch. Just tell her that I asked her to keep an eye on you okay?"

"Alright, so who should I look for?" Iris carefully folded my schedule up and handed it to me. "Trust me, you'll know her when you see her."

Well, that did little to comfort me, "But-" Iris smiled at me, "Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

"But Iris, Amber is in that class." Violette pointed out. Iris's smile faded a bit, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Amber?" I tilted my head a fraction, "You mentioned her before right?" Iris shifted uncomfortable, "Well, yeah, but I'm sure you won't have any problems with her…"

"Problems?!" Iris waved her hands, "Don't worry you'll be fine, just be wary okay? She never seems mean at first."

"Just who is she?" The bell rang and Iris began to walk away, towing Violette along, "I'll tell you later!"

"Wait!" I shouted. Too late, the two disappeared into the crowd and I found myself on my own again. I sighed and clutched the strap of my bag, "Great…" I muttered, setting off to my next class.

Mrs. Vanometer was a tall woman with pure snow white hair that fell freely around her face in loose curls. When she saw me standing alone at the doorway as other students filed in she smiled and waved me over to her desk, "You're Morgan correct?" Shyly I nodded, feeling intimidated by the whole 6 inches she had to my 5''6. She smiled and grabbed my elbow spinning me around to face the class, "Alright everyone listen up!" All talk immediately stopped at the woman's booming voice, "This is Morgan Rivers, our new kid. I expect all of you to make her feel welcomed here. Understand?" Heads bobbed as Mrs. Vanometer gives me a gentle push. "Take any free seat that you would like okay?"

I stumbled a bit, but no one dares snicker as I quickly scurried down one of the aisles and take the first available seat I find. Big mistake. A few seconds later a trio enters the room and I instantly know that I'm in some serious trouble. All of them looked stunning, as if they had just came in from a modeling shoot and not second period. The one on the right had light brown hair that was pulled into ponytail, making it curl and fall gracefully over one shoulder. The one on the right, had skin just a shade dark then the others with slanted eyes and dark straight raven hair. The one in middle had unbelievably curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were glaring… straight at me.

I gulped as the three approached me and the blonde smiled sweetly. "What do you think you're doing?" My hands, which I had in my lap wringed together, "I'm sorry?" I hadn't meant for it to come out as a squeak, but it did. Heads turned to stare right at us as the Asian girl chuckled behind her hand. The blonde's smile stayed in place, but I could practically feel the annoyance rolling off of her, as she placed her bag, none too lightly on my desk, "You're in my seat." She stated rather plainly.

Immediately I popped up, gathering my things to my chest, "I'm sorry I-" To my shock Mrs. Vanometer cuts me off, "You're fine Morgan, she won't mind moving seats for the new student, now would you Amber?" The girl's smile twitched slightly, but she turned to the teacher and replied in a sugary voice, "Of course Mrs. V." Turning back to me, the smile slipped away to be replaced by one icy look, but her voice never changed as she continued on, her back facing the teacher, "I'd hate to make a newbie feel uncomfortable during the first day."

Slowly, I sat back down as she flounced past me to take a seat in the back. The other girls took their spots on either side of me, and I could feel them practically burning holes into my skull with their viscous stares. I pretended not to notice, and busied myself with jotting down the notes on the board. It was rather difficult for me to write though as my hand was shaking so badly, _So that was Amber… No wonder Iris told me to be careful!_

I let out a quiet sigh. I'd hate to start off the first day of a new school with an enemy, but from the looks of it, Amber didn't take apologies easily. Suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my shoulder. My hand reached up to brush whatever it was away, only for something to hit my other shoulder as well. _What?_ Something nailed me in the back of the head and then landed in my lap, a paper ball. I stared down at the object for a moment before turning around. The only person sitting behind me was a boy whose attention seemed fixated on something on the board…. And Amber. When our eyes locked, the blonde smirked and gave a little wave.

I turned back around, and a few seconds later, another paper ball hits me in the back of the neck. I grit my teeth, _Why me?_ There's no answer of course, but Amber has seemed to satisfy her paper throwing fetish for now. I try to pay close attention to what Mrs. Vanometer was talking about, something about Shakespeare I think, but my mind keeps drifting as I worry about what I'm going to do after class. I wasn't sure if the trio would confront, but I was hoping that they wouldn't; I didn't want to be in trouble the first day of school, but I also didn't want them to think that I was a pushover.

The answers to my prayers showed up 15 minutes after class had started. Mrs. Vanometer had given us a word-find of Shakespearean plays to do, and the room was filled with a comfortable silence. This was shattered, as the door flung open and a rather tall girl, even taller than the teacher herself, waltzed in. The girl's skin was a dark coffee color, making her vibrant green eyes stand out. The girl sailed over to the teacher's desk, with an almost cat-like grace and handed her a piece of paper, "Sorry I'm late." She purred, "I slept in."

Mrs. Vanometer didn't even look at the note and tossed it into the class, "That's the third time this semester Kim, you should get that alarm clock of yours fixed." The girl Kim, offered the older woman a lazy grin, "Will do." She turned and made her way down the aisle casting a curious look at me. By this time, I had relaxed. I had completely forgotten about the girl Iris had mentioned to me, but now that she was here, I was certain I would be fine. I don't think any would dare to cross this girl.

The rest of the period went by without a hitch and as the bell rang I gathered my things and hurriedly stuffed them into my bag as I ran to catch up with Kim, who was already half way down the hall, "Excuse me!" The girl stopped and glanced over her shoulder at me, "What do you want little girl? You're gonna make me late." I stopped a few feet from her and shuffled my feet nervously, "I'm Morgan, one of your friends, Iris said that you could help me out-"

Kim blinked and leaned forward, studying me closely, "Carrot top sent you?" A grin split across her face, "Well, a friend of Carrot is a friend of mine! What's your next class?" I paused to look at my schedule, "History." Kim grabbed me by the wrist, "Good, then you're with me. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lot's of interesting stuff happens in this chapter, including the introduction of two very important people…**

**~Chapter 4~**

Kim makes a path easily through the crowded hallways. People just seemed to jump out of her way as she strutted by. I made sure to stay close to her, as the masses closed in again as soon as she was passed, "Let me explain to you how things work around here." Kim glanced over her shoulder at me, "This is a game of survival. Eat or be eaten. I know that it sounds cliché, but it's the truth. In this school you have to pick a side." She nodded at the significant groups, huddled together, "If you don't, you're what we would call a loner, and that is not a very good position to be in."

"Right, so what are the groups then?" I was trying to keep pace with her, but for one of her long strides I had to take two, and I was quickly running out of breath. Hey, it's not like I wasn't in shape, but seriously, this chick moved _fast._

Kim shook her short choppy black hair, "I'll tell ya later, but I will give you one piece of advice… You know that blonde chick that was sitting a couple of seats behind you? That's Amber. Stay away from her."

"I got that already, Iris already warned me about her anyways." I nearly collided into her as she stopped suddenly, "She got a little upset with me, because I took her seat."

"Yeah, Amber is pretty territorial." Kim laughed, "She thinks that she's running this school but that's not true. There's another underground Queen here…"

"Oh really? And who would that be?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kim smirked and pointed at herself, "That would be me, Amber doesn't know this, but I have the majority of the student body on my side, however most of them are to cowardly too admit it."

"So what?" I tilt my head, "Do you plan on knocking Amber off of her pedestal?"

"Soon, I just need a few more followers. So what do you say? Care to join the cause?"

I thought about it for a moment, "I'd rather not get caught up in school drama…"

"Sorry hun, no way to avoid that," Kim sighed, "You'll see soon enough. Anyways, we're here." Kim pointed to the door behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and peer into the classroom. The room was empty except for the teacher, writing something across the blackboard. "What are you waiting for?" Kim scoffed and gave me a shove, "You're blocking the path!"

I yelped as I was forcedly shoved into the classroom. The teacher blinked curiously at me, before going back to writing whatever he was. Kim grabbed my arm and dragged me to the back of the classroom. "You can sit right there." She gestured to the desk in the very back corner, taking the seat next to it, "We pretty much have this area to ourselves."

This was true. As more students trickled in, they sat closer to the front or thedoor. Only a few came to sit around us. A silver haired boy walked in and sat in front of my desk. Kim grinned and leaned over tapping him on the shoulder, "Morning Lys, wrote any good songs lately?"

"Perhaps." The boy pulled a rather worn notebook out of his bag and set it on his desk. "But you'll have to wait to hear them at our next concert."

Kim pretends to look hurt, "What? I can't even take a little peek? Aw, you're no fun!"

I blinked, "A concert? Are you a part of a band?"

The boy turns to look at me and I get a close up look of his green and yellow eyes, "Yes, although it's just me and a guitar player right now…" He studies me closely, "I don't think I've seen you before… Who are you?"

"This," Kim slung her arm around my shoulder, "Is Morgan. I'm trying to recruit her for the cause, you know, my 'Bring Amber to her Knees' plan."

"Right," The boy turned back around in his seat, "Have fun with that."

"That's Lysander," Kim told me, "He's a bit… odd, but not a bad guy. At least he isn't head over heels for the Barbie trio in this school."

I smiled a little at the nickname as the tardy bell rings. It seemed that this class period was going to be uneventful, or so I thought. Just as the teacher began his lecture on long dead guys, a boy walks into class. He has shaggy black hair and thick glasses, looking a bit on the frail side. The teacher ignored him as he walked down the aisle in our direction, I was a little surprised by this, since I figured he would at least get a warning for being late, that is, until he stopped in front of my desk. He glanced dully down at me, "You're in my seat." He said dully.

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no! This can't be happening to me! Not now!_ I looked up at him, "Beat it." I hissed at him, as quietly as I could manage. Not quiet enough, "is something wrong?" Kim looked curiously at me as Lysander turned around in his seat.

"Were you talking to me?"

Eyes wide with embarrassment and cheeks turning a faint red color, I shake my head, "U-uh no! Of course not."

"Hey," The curly haired boy poked me in the head, "Didn't you hear me? I said you're in my seat."

_Go away!_ I silently begged. Of course, ghosts can't read minds. By this time the teacher had taken note of what was going on in the back, "Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all," I stand up quickly, "I, er, just need to use the bathroom!"

The teacher looks irritated as a couple of students giggle, "But class just started-"

I hurried towards the door, "I'm sorry but this is an emergency!"

"Morgan?" Kim called after me, but I was already out the door. I take off down the hallway, not caring if anyone saw me, and hurried into the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty. I entered a stall and leaned against it, clutching my head, _Crap, why does every school have to have a ghost?_

"Hey." I look up to see the black haired boy, peering over the wall, in the next stall over, "What are you doing in there."

I stare at him for a moment, before I start yelling, "You perv! What if I was really using the bathroom?!"

"But you aren't." He pointed out.

"S-so? Ugh, just what are you doing in here anyways?!"

"I wanted to talk," The boy walked through, yes,_ through_ the wall to stand in front of me. It was rather cramped in the stall with him there, even if he wasn't technically there. "So you can see me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well obviously, I'm talking to you aren't I?"

The boy nods, "Yes, I suppose you are… You're the new girl right? A lot of people have been talking about you."

"Do you normally listen in on other people's conversation? I'm not sure that they would appreciate that."

"It's not like that matters, they can't see me anyways." He cocks his head, "So how can you do it? How can you see me?"

I shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe I'm not right in the head. Maybe you're not even there. Maybe I'm just imagining you because I'm crazy."

"Oh trust me, I'm real enough." The boy smirked, "I'm Milo, by the way. Milo Summet." He holds his hand out for me to shake.

I reach out to take it but my hand simply passes through. My eyebrow twitched as he chuckled, "Har, har, very funny. I'm Morgan Rivers."

"I know," Milo smirked proudly, "I was in the Student Council room when you were there."

"You were?" I frowned, "How come I didn't see you?"

"Because I didn't want you to," He said simply, "I could sense that you were different from the others, so I made sure that I was disguised, even in the spiritual world. Basically, I split myself into tiny molecule sized pieces and hovered in the air over your heads."

"I didn't know ghosts can do that." Guess I wasn't as all-knowing about them as I thought.

"I've never met another ghost, so I can't compare my powers to theirs, but I've had a lot of practice," Milo explained.

"So how long have you been… you know, out of commission?" I find it strange that I still have trouble saying that word out loud sometimes.

He counts back on his fingers, "About 5 years or so…"

"Five years?" I stare at him in shock, "Why haven't you moved on?"

This time it was his turn to shrug, "Guess I'm not ready for whatever is on the other side…Have always been able to see us?"

I nod, "Yeah ever since I was a little kid."

"Must've been scary for you…"

"Not really, I wasn't exactly a normal little girl when I was growing up," I let out a bitter laugh, "Unlike everyone else, I wasn't afraid of monsters under my bed. I considered them to be my only friends…"

I heard footsteps approach the bathroom and both of us are quiet until the sound fades away. I sigh, running a hand through my hair, "I need to go back."

"That's another reason why I wanted to talk." Milo folded his arms, "You're gonna have to find another seat."

"Not this again!" I groaned, "Look, you're a spirit now, you don't have to sit down to rest. Why does it matter anyways?"

"It's my seat." He said firmly, "I sat there even when I was alive, and I've never moved."

"But I just need it for one class," I pointed out, "Can't you just lend it to me for that much time?"

"Sorry, but I have my own schedule to follow."

"What?" I stare at him in a shock, "Don't tell me that you're still going around like a normal student would!"

"And why not?" Milo blinked, "I'm not hurting anyone. I just simply follow the schedule I had from when I was alive."

"Don't you grow tired of learning the same things?"

"Not really…"

"You must get bored easily."

"No…"

I frown, "You're a very dull person then."

"…Perhaps."

I through my hands up, huffing, "Fine, you win! You can have your seat back, I'll just find another…."

For the first time Milo smiled, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled throwing the lock on the door open. I walk out of the bathroom and checked the clock. Fifteen minutes had passed, "I better get back before he sends someone to find me."

"I doubt he would," Milo walks, or floats as I should say, beside me, "In the years that I've known him, Mr. Dulpree has a tendency to forget about his students and drone on about whatever topic he's on. He's been known to put half the class to sleep in a matter of minutes."

"Great," I sighed, "And I suck at history too. I don't suppose you would know a good tutor?"

"You're looking at one."

"That's stupid, why would I get lessons from-" I hadn't been watching where I was going and collided with something solid and warm.

"Hey watch it!"[/


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

"Hellooo, earth to Morgan!" Fingers snapped in front of my face, breaking me from my trancelike state as I idly pushed soggy carrots around on my tray. "Gah!" I shrieked, flinching away.

Kim laughed, "Finally, Iris has been trying to ask you something for the past minute!" I glanced sheepishly at the orange haired girl across from me. Violette sits next to her, "Sorry."

Iris giggled behind her hand, "It's okay. As I was saying, how did English and History go?"

"Well," I glanced down at my tray, "It wasn't too bad…"

"She got a little skittish in History," Kim announced, "Starting talking to thin air and then she ran out of the class. Didn't come back for a while either."

I blushed as all eyes are fixated on me, "I-I really had to go."

"Sure you did, kid," Kim reached over and ruffled my hair. I whined a bit, but she only chuckled more.

"So then, did Amber give you any problems?" Violette asked me.

I shrugged, "A little, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Don't worry, if you ever have any problems, just come to me and I'll set her straight." Kim grinned and mimicked punching her hand. Iris waved her hands nervously, "A-actually I think it would be best if you went to the office if she gives you trouble Morgan."

"Aw, where's the fun in that?"

I smiled a little, "I'll keep that in mind." I tell them before pushing my tray away, I wasn't hungry anyways. "So," I turned to Kim, "Aren't you going to explain all of the groups to me or something?"

"Oh yeah," Kim grinned and looked around the cafeteria, "Now let's see…. I think we'll start with them, since you know what a majority of them are like." She pointed at a table dead in the center of the room. The 'Barbie Trio' as Kim had called them were sitting there, and to my surprise so was Nathanial and Melody, as well as another girl with short brown hair and light green eyes, "Those guys are the top of the social chain. You've already of course met Amber and her posse, Li and Charlotte. Then there's her brother Nathanial and Melody, who's really not all that bad. Melody I mean, Nathanial is a kiss up and thinks his little sister is an angel, so you definitely don't want to go to him if she gives you trouble."

"They're siblings?" I look between the two, well I could definitely see a resemblance.

"Yep, Nathanial is a senior this year. Oh and the girl sitting next to Melody," Kim nodded at the brown haired girl, "Is Capucine. She's okay I suppose, but she keeps trying to worm her way into Amber's group, so I'd avoid her at all cost. Now over there," Kim pointed at a table in the corner of the room. Sitting there was a girl with short curly hair and a green hoodie, a boy with dark hair that was completely absorbed in a textbook, that was so obviously hiding a video game, and a guy with bright blue hair, "Is Peggy, Armin and Alexy. Peggy is what we call, the 'All-Knowing One' of this school, she has enough dirt on every student that goes, or went here to fill a grave. As far as I know she hasn't decided what group she's with yet, but I have a feeling that she's leaning towards my side. Armin is polite, but his head is always stuck in the games, so it's hard to keep his attention. Alexy on the other hand is extremely out going, but he has a different… taste."

"I think they're very nice," Violette added, "They always stop to talk to me in the hall."

"Did I mention that our Vivi has a huge crush on Alexy? Right, moving on," Kim twisted in her seat to nod at another table, "You've already met Lysander and that's his brother's girlfriend Rosalya. " The girl that she was talking about had unbelievably long silver hair(had I somehow missed an important trend here?) with amber colored eyes. She was talking animatedly to Lysander, who seemed too absorbed in his notebook to be listening.

"Wait, so she's dating his brother?"

"Yeah, Rosalya thinks of Lysander as like a brother… I think. Lys's brother runs the clothing shop by the way, trust me when you see him, you'll be able to see the resemblance between the siblings. Anyways, there's another boy that sits there as well, Castiel, but he isn't here today for some reason."

"I wonder why?" Iris mused aloud.

"You're forgetting someone," Violette said quietly.

"Oh trust me, I didn't forget about him." Kim lightly tapped my hand and nodded to something behind me, "Look over there." I turned to glance over my shoulder and let out a small squeak. A boy with brown hair and eerily(at least to me) green eyes was sitting alone at a table. At that moment he glanced up and our eyes connected. For a moment he seemed a little shocked, but that quickly turned to anger as he looked away, "What's this, have you already met him?" Kim snickered as I looked down at my lap, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"_Hey, watch it!" I let out a startled yelp as I fell backwards, jarred by the impact. My eyes screwed shut as I flung my arms upward and something wraps around my wrist, keeping me from momentarily falling. A strange jolt, buzzes up my arm and I cry out, not because it had hurt, but it felt unnatural. Whatever was holding me let go and I finally fell on my butt. For a moment I sit there, before slowly opening my eyes to stare up at whatever I had run into._

_The boy glared down at me for a moment, before walking off, not even bothering to help me back up._

"I guess that I don't have to tell you then not to bother developing a crush on him. Kentin isn't interested much in relationships." Kim continued to snicker behind her hand.

I subconsciously rub the wrist that he had held on to. It felt a little sore, but I think that was mostly due to his strength and not that weird feeling that I got, "Who is he?"

Iris played with the ends of hair as she answered, since Kim was still too busy laughing, "Kentin Jones, he's a Juinor. He moved here last year in the early spring." She turned to Violette, "Do you remember his first day?"

The quiet girl nodded, "I felt so bad for him, Amber was being unusually cruel. I think she had just been turned down by Castiel again."

"Hold on back up a sec," I gape, "Amber _bullies_ Kentin?"

"Well he wasn't always that cute…."

"Yep," Kim rejoined the conversation, "Under that masculine look the guy is a total geek, although I wouldn't say that to his face anymore…. His dad sent him to military school for a few months and when he came back, he had changed from a mousy looking twerp into a hunk of muscle."

I sneak a glance back at Kentin, "Wow…"

"Hey now, remember what I said," Kim warned, "That guy doesn't care to be in a relationship, so you might as well give up now."

I shake my head, "I wasn't thinking about that!" I chewed my lip, "Have you ever… touched him?"

Iris, who had been drinking water, choked and sputtered, Violette blinked curiously while Kim raised an eyebrow, "Er, what?"

"N-nevermind…."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow guys, thanks for all the awesome feed back! :D**

**Thanks to Pajama-Chick, Clockwork's Apprentice, Petalclaw's PatriceBethPorter, Himitsu the upbeat otaku, and PrincessAmara for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter and sorry for taking so long to update. The last part was a bit spontaneous for me since I wasn't sure how to end it. I'm trying to keep the chapters short and sweet, but if you guys don't mind longer ones, then I may lengthen them a little…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCL but I do own my OCs!**

**~Chapter 6~**

"How was your first day?" Auntie asked as I climbed into her truck. True to her word, she had been waiting for me as soon as school let out. As I situated my bag at my feet, and Carla roared to life, I replied with a somewhat honest answer, 'It went pretty well actually." And it had. After being introduced to the Barbie Trio, meeting the school's ghost and bumping into a relatively distant guy that nearly shocked my arm off, the rest of the school day had been fairly normal, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

"That's great!" Aunt Bethany pulled into main traffic, 'Did you have any trouble filling out the forms? Sorry, but I'm afraid that I didn't have enough information to do it myself…"

"No, it's fine. The forms weren't too difficult to complete. Besides, it got me out of first period, so I'm not complaining. So how was your day?" I asked.

"It was alright. I discussed with my employees better methods to advertise our merchandise, and made a huge sale to a man who wanted to buy a surprise for his girlfriend…" 

"What?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot to mention my job!" Aunt Bethany laughed as we stopped at a traffic light. "I own a small jewelry store on the outskirts of town. My dad was in charge of it, but he handed it to me after he retired a few years ago."

"It sounds like your life is pretty busy."

"It is!" She agreed. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "There's always something I have to do: displays to organize, orders to fill out, pesky customers that ask a million questions…." A grin spread across her face, "I absolutely love it!"

I giggled a bit behind my hand and her smile widens, "What?" I smile at her, "Oh nothing, you just seem really proud about your work."

Auntie nods as she pulls in front of the apartment, "I'll have to take you there someday so you can see it."

That night Auntie decided to make spaghetti. Homemade sauce and garlic filled the apartment up as I holed myself up in my room, organizing everything to my liking. There wasn't much that I could do furniture wise, since I was a bit of a weakling and could move the furniture around myself, but I could put away my clothes and, with a little effort, I was able to push the desk over next to the window. Just as I was putting the last of my shirts away in the closet, Aunt Bethany poked her head in. She smiled apologetically at me, "It would seem that I've forgotten bread for tonight's supper… You wouldn't mind going by the store and picking some up would you? It's not the far I promise."

I shake my head, "Of course not." I slip on my shoes, "So where am I going?"

"Thank you dear, you've saved supper." She seemed relieved as she quickly relayed the directions to me. She had me repeat them back twice to her and insisted I brought my phone before she let me take a step outside.

The walk to the store was fairly normal. The sun was just setting and one by one the street lamps lit up. I had to cross through a park to get to the store and leaves that had survived the winter crunched under my shoes as I cut through an open field to get there quicker. On my way back, the stars were slowly coming out. After sending Auntie a text letting her know I was on my way back, I hurried off. It had taken me 15 minutes to get to the store and I figured that she must be almost done with supper by now. I'd hate to make her wait any longer for me…

As I was taking the same shortcut across the park I heard a snuffling sound come from behind me. I pause for a moment, but the snuffling continues. Suddenly something pokes the back of my leg and I let out a screech. Whirling around I come face to face(or actually nose to knee) to a large black dog. The dog gives a little _woof _and nudges the bag that had the bread in it.

Hesitantly I reached down to pet it, but quickly draw back as it growls, "Er, n-nice doggy!"

"Demon!" Immediately the dog stops and tilts its head to the side. It suddenly takes off, running towards something behind me and I twist around to watch. The dog skids to a stop in front of a boy, with long shoulder length bright red hair and a black leather jacket. Underneath the jacket I can see his dark red shirt with a logo on it, but I can't make out what it says in the dim lighting. The guy reaches down and grabs the dog's collar, keeping him still. "Didn't anyone tell you not to pet strange animals?"

I blink for a moment before realizing the red head was talking to me. I crossed my arms, "Didn't anyone tell you that you should keep pets on a leash when in public?" I countered. The boy smirked, "Where's the fun in that?" He approaches me, still keeping a hand on the dog, 'Demon's', collar. The dog seems to have lost interest in me and the bread, and pressed against its master's side. As the guy stops in front of me, I take note of the fact that he easily towered over me and his stormy grey eyes.

"Well," My mind searched for a comeback, "Someone could get hurt. If you hadn't have showed up, he would have bit my hand!" This gets the guy laughing, "Who Demon? Nah, he's just a big softie."

_Huh, a dog named Demon who's a softie…_I thought, _Who knew. _The boy studies me for a moment, "I haven't seen you before… Are you new around here?"

I nod, "Yeah, I just moved in with my aunt…. Well, she's kinda my aunt anyways."

"Oh really?" The red head kneels beside Demon and scratched the massive dog under his jaw. Immediately the dog rolled over onto his back and the boy rubbed its stomach, "So did you go to the school today?"

"As a matter of fact I did," I hesitantly knelt next to him and gently stroke the dog's muzzle. The dog's mouth opens slightly, and a big ping tongue lolls out, causing me to laugh, "Were you there too? I don't remember seeing you."

"Nah, I actually had other things to do today so I skipped." The boy stands up and crossed his arms, "The name's Castiel by the way."

_Castiel. So this is the guy that Kim mentioned earlier. _I thought standing up as well. "I'm Morgan." Demon rolled to his feet and moves away to sniff at some bushes.

"So," Castiel drawls, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "What's a shorty like you wandering around the streets at this time of night?"

My eye twitched slightly at the name, "I had to go pick something up," I hold up the bag for proof. "And I could ask the same as you, what are you doing in a park at night?"

"Just walking the dog," Castiel nods at Demon, "Do you live far from here?"

"No," I admitted.

"Then let me get you home."

I quickly shake my head, "You don't have to-"

"Nope, you don't have a say in this," I frowned slightly as he grabbed my elbow and pulled me along, "The creeps will be coming out soon anyways."

I scoff as I allow him to lead me along, "I can take care of myself." I argued. Castiel had let go of my arm, but I still walked along behind him. I looked over my shoulder to see Demon following along. "Besides, I hardly know you. How can I know that you're not a 'creep' yourself."

"If I were going to try anything, I would've done it already." Castiel pointed out. While that may be true, I still wasn't happy about it. "So where do you live?"

I sigh and pick up my pace so that I'm walking in front of him, "Not far, just around the corner I think." I stopped, "Hey wait a minute!" He stopped as well as I turned to face him, "Is this all some ploy so that you know where I live?!"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Why would I want to know something like that?"

"I don't know, stealing, eavesdropping, there's all kinds of things you could do!"

He scowled and crossed his arms, "I told you already, I'm not that kind of guy."

"And how can I be sure of that?" For a moment, the two of us glare at each other and then he scoffed turning away.

"Suit yourself then. Find your own way home."

"Thank you. I will." I smirked and turned away myself. Who needs him anyways? I freeze as I hear a noise from nearby, "What was that?'

"What was what?" Castiel was still walking away. I gulped and fidgeted nervously. _Oh geez, what if I do run into trouble? _I silently cursed the red head as different scenarios played out in my mind.

"O-on second thought, I guess you can come along…"

"Are you sure?" He turned to face me, a smirk on his face, "I thought you could take care of yourself."

"W-well, it's always good to have backup in case something does happen!"

Castiel laughed as he walked back to me, "Relax, you live in a nice neighborhood. I'm sure that nothing's going to happen."

"Then what was all that crap about 'creeps' in the park?!" I shriek, smacking him on the arm.

The red head chuckled, not at all jarred by the amount of force I had put into that slap, even though my hand was now smarting from it, "I thought it was pretty funny."

"You… you jerk! So I really have nothing to worry about?!"

"Well, if you were in a different part of town…."

I frowned. Was he joking again? Maybe, but I couldn't tell, the guy's face was neutral as he stared down at me as we walked along, "Still not funny." We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we came to my apartment I stopped, "Well, this is it for me." I leaned down and pet Demon, "Good night fella," I coo. I giggle as the dog's tail thumps against the pavement and then straighten up to look up at Castiel, "Will I see you tomorrow then at school?"

He shrugged, "I dunno… I was thinking of taking another day off. But," A grin crept across his face, "If I know that Shorty here is waiting for me, I might consider coming."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't count on it creep." He snickered at the name as I pushed the buzzer that would let me into the complex, "Goodnight." I open the gate and shut it behind me.

Castiel stands there for a moment before he turns and walks away into the night. Upon entering my apartment, Auntie barraged me with questions. Apparently, I had been gone much longer then I had expected. She had almost come looking for me, when I had walked through the door. After promising to be more careful, we ate supper. I excused myself to my room and laid across my bed, chin resting in my arms as stared out the window at the night sky, _Waiting for me, huh?_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had to do some slight editing to a chapter, to help with the story. Nothing big I promise, but if you want to take a look, go back and reread Chapter 4. You probably won't even notice the difference, unless you have photographic memory. :D**

**ChromeHearts on MCL did the lovely cover for this fanfic, her work is amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and my OCs.**

**~Chapter 7~**

Aunt B had to go to work early the next day, so to avoid her worrying over how I was getting to school, I let her drop me off much earlier that day. I sat on a bench in the courtyard, since the indoors wasn't open yet, and pulled out my homework from yesterday. I had it all done, but going over my answers gave me something to do while I waited for others to show up. I wasn't aware of it at first, but I gradually felt a presence over my shoulder. Looking up, I came face to face with Milo. "Gah!" I shrieked jumping up. "You've gotta stop doing that!"

The dark haired boy blinked slowly, "Number 15 is wrong."

"What?"

"On your homework, you got number 15 wrong."

"Who cares about that?! Why are you here?"

"Well it is a school day isn't it?" Milo came around the bench and sat down. He patted the seat next to him and I reluctantly sat back down next to him, "It isn't like I had anything better to do. Anyways, I should be asking you the same question. You got here pretty early today."

I shrugged, "My Aunt had some things to do."

He blinked curiously, "So why didn't you just drive yourself?"

I scowled and reopened my binder to take a look at the supposedly wrong answer, "I don't have my driver's license." From the corner of my eye, I watched Milo stiffen a snicker, "Hey! It isn't funny!" I try to hit him with the binder, but it just passes through his stomach. "You try studier for the driver's test when you're always moving!"

"So then your family moves a lot."

"Just me, I get passed around a lot."

Milo frowned, "So then…. Your parents are dead?"

"Yeah, just my mom though. I don't know where my dad is."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's fine." I laughed, "I see no problems explaining my life to a dead high school student." That got him to smile a bit. For a few minutes we sat in silence as I went over the problems. It turns out he was right about problem 15 and I grumbled under my breath as I got a pencil and redid the problem. "So what happened yesterday? When I bumped into Kentin, you just disappeared."

"I had better things to do then watch you fawn over some guy." Milo shrugged.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "I-I wasn't 'fawning' over him! That jerk nearly shocked to me to death and then he didn't even offer to help me back up! Who does that?!"

"Kentin isn't exactly your most chivalrous guy. And what do you mean by 'shocked'?" Milo questioned.

"Well… when I bumped into him, he kind of zapped me. It was like when you walked across a carpet in your socks and then you touch something, but it was more… intense." I tried to explain to him.

"Weird…"

"Yeah," I agreed. I looked up at him as he stood up, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm bored, so I'm gonna go and hang out on top of the roof until classes start."

"What? So you're going to leave me?!" I whined.

"Relax, someone's coming right now," He pointed to something over my shoulder and I turned to check it out. A pale blue convertible, with the hood up was pulling into the parking lot. Amber and Nathaniel got out.

"Those two aren't exactly on my list to get to know though," I turned back to Milo only to find that ghost boy was gone. "Hey! Get back here you jerk!"

"Morgan?" Nathaniel walked up to me, looking a bit concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Oh great, just what we needed," Amber sneered, "Another crazy talking to thin air."

"Knock it off Amber," Nathaniel said to his sister before looking back to me.

"Um…" I rubbed the back of my neck, "I'm fine, really."

"Well then, who were you talking to?"

"Uh… Myself?" Amber giggled behind her hand while Nathaniel blinked slowly. I thought I was literally going to die as I looked away.

Nathaniel tried to help me out, "That's fine. I talk to myself all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it helps me to…. Organize my thoughts." He finished lamely.

Amber really was laughing now as I sighed, shaking my head, "That's nice."

The school president's cheeks tinged red, "I'm just… gonna go unlock the doors." He muttered, leaving me and Amber alone.

The leader of the Barbie Trio studied me for a moment, before taking her phone out, "Just so you know, my brother is nice to everybody, so don't think you're anything special because he attempted to help you out."

What?

"Hey!" Nathaniel called, "It's open."

"I'm going to stay out here and wait for Charlotte and Li to show up." Amber made a point to go and sit at a bench away from me as I stood up.

"Do you know how to get up to the roof?" I asked Nathaniel as I followed him in.

He frowned, "The roof is off limits to students. What do you want up there?"

"I thought I saw someone up there, so I was thinking of going to check it out." I lied.

"Someone's up there?" Nate's frown deepened, "That's probably Castiel. He somehow managed to get a key to the staircase that gets you up there, but I don't see how he got in here before I did, unless he got a key to the school building as well. I should probably go check it out."

"You don't have to do that!" I said quickly, "It was probably just my imagination, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"If you say so," He pointed down the hallway, "The staircase is at the very end, but like I said, you can't get up there without a key."

"Thanks." I said walking away.

…

Just like he said, the door to the staircase was locked. Sighing I leaned against it and folded my arms, "Milo, you jerk…" Now I had no one to talk to and no way to get to the ghost. I seriously doubted that he was going to show up anytime soon, so for the moment I was on my own. _If Castiel were here, he could let me in_. It occurred to me. However, I didn't know if the guy would willingly give me the key, especially when he wasn't supposed to have it himself.

I slid down the door and sat cross legged. For the following half hour, I counted the tiles on the ceiling and tried to estimate how many ceiling tiles there were in the entire school. Very mind boggling I assure you. I had just finished counting the tiles for the umpteenth time, when I heard footsteps approaching.

"Morgan?" I looked up to see a familiar head of orange hair.

"Iris!" I leapt up, "Am I glad to see you!"

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" She asked, walking up to me.

"I got here a little early, so I didn't have anything to do…."

The girl smiled at me, "If you'd like, I'm supposed to meet Violette in the cafeteria to go over notes for English. You can come if you want."

I nodded eagerly, "I'd loved to." Anything except this. Forget Milo, I had an actual human being to talk to. I followed Iris back down the hall and into the cafeteria. I was ahead of Iris and the first to walk through the double doors…. And right into Kentin. "Ack!" I let out a yelp and jumped back. "I'm sorry!"

Kentin's green eyes narrowed and I gulped. Iris stopped next to me, "It was just an accident Kentin, right Morgan?" She smiled reassuringly at me.

"R-right,"

"Whatever," Kentin muttered pushing past us.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "That guy! Why is he so cold?"

Iris shrugged, "He's been like that ever since his little makeover. Use to, he was so nice and sweet, but after he got back from boot camp…. Well, I guess with a new style comes a new personality."

I frowned staring in the direction that Kentin went, "Still though, he's being very rude!" 

"You'll get used to it," I jumped a little as Violette walked up behind us. "I think he does it, because he doesn't want to be put down again. Like Amber did to him before the change."

"Now that I think about it," Iris said, tapping her chin, "He asked a lot of girls out before the change, but they all turned him down."

Violette looked down at her feet, "I was one of them… But I didn't do it because he wasn't cute or anything!" She said quickly, "I just didn't like him like that."

"It isn't your fault for the way he acts Vivi," Iris comforted her friend.

"Being rejected is no excuse for the way he acts," I added.

A small smile crossed the purple haired girl's face, "I guess you're right."

I followed the girls across the room and over to our table. As we walked, I looked back over my shoulder and was surprised to see Milo. He was leaning against the door frame of the cafeteria watching me, I think. Just behind him, was Kentin. Once more, he looked at me, but instead of scowling again, he seemed… a bit troubled by something. "Morgan!" I looked back at Iris who blinked at me, "Are you going to sit or what?" She asked.

I looked back at Milo and Kentin, but the two were gone, "Yeah, I'm coming."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okkkay, so it's been awhile since I've last updated. Sorry about that but my computer hates me. A lot. I had to revert it back to it's original Vista mode because apparently Windows 8 is not compatible, so it's been giving me a lot of problems lately…. Lame excuse I know. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and Ocs.**

**~Chapter 8~**

The school day passed by quickly and before I knew it, I was walking into History class. I knew what to expect of course, but it was still mildly surprising to see Milo at the desk. The ghost didn't seem to notice me as I walked passed him. But as I took the seat on the other side of Kim, I was glaring at the boy, wishing for once that I **was **telepathic, so that he knew just how ticked I was at him for leaving me.

While Milo was completely oblivious to my one sided staring contest, Kim wasn't, "What's the matter?"

"Hmm?" I looked away from Milo to glance at her.

She raised an eyebrow resting her cheek in her hand, "You're looking at me like I just kicked your new puppy. What did I do?"

"What?" It then occurred to me that since Kim couldn't see what I did, so it looked like I was actually glaring at her, "Oh no, it's nothing!" I laughed nervously, "I just spaced out, that's all."

"Really?" She snickered, "That was one intense look. I'd hate to see what you looked like if you really were mad!"

"Uh, yeah," I opened my notebook and pretended to copy the notes on the board. Much to my embarrassment, Kim continued to giggle until finally the teacher cleared his throat.

"Anything you want to share with us, Ms. Rivers and Ms. Burrows?"

Kim smirked, "Of course not, Mr. Dulpree. Just a little inside joke between me and Morgan."

I had the urge to disappear as all eyes turned to us. Even Milo looked and Lysander who seemed to be very interested in scribbling in that journal of his. Dulpree frowned and crossed his arms, "Pay attention!" He snapped.

"Y-yes sir," I ducked my head as Kim burst into another fit. Needless to say, that was the longest class period of my life.

….

"I didn't take you to be a girl that got into trouble."

I slammed the door of my locker shut and turned to glare at Milo, "I'm not!" 

"Ah, so Shorty takes walks in the park in the middle of the night and talks to herself," Came a voice from down the hall, "Are you crazy too?"

I glanced to see Castiel walking over, smirking, "So you did come to school after all."

He stopped in front of me, his hands buried deep into his leather jacket, "Yeah, but I'm a little hurt you know. I was fully expecting for a midget to be waiting for me when I got here."

"Sorry, I was a little busy running after my imaginary friend here," I pointed at the air where Milo was supposed to be, except he wasn't, "Huh," I frowned tilting my head, "Now where did he go?"

Castiel crossed his arms, amused, "By the way, why were you trying to get on the roof?"

I blinked, a little surprised, "How did you know about that?"

"Nathaniel ambushed me today. He was going on about how you seemed so insistent on going up there. And then he warned me that if I was up to something with you, that he'd tell the principal about this," He held up a key.

"Is that the key to the roof?"

"Yes," He pocketed it, "But you're not getting it. Why do you want up there anyways?"

I shrugged, "Oh I dunno… A change in scenery? An escape? Why do you go up there?"

"That isn't really any of your business."

"Oh?" I mimicked him, crossing my arms, "Something illegal?"

He smirked, "Maybe."

"Is that where you keep all of your victims then?" He laughed at that, "Hey, it's possible! I'm still not convinced that you were in that park with you dog just for a walk!"

He stopped laughing, "Well, you are right about that."

"Aha!" I grinned, "So what is it?"

For a moment, Castiel didn't answer. He seemed like he really was about to say something and then he changed his mind, and started to walk away, "Don't worry about it."

I sighed, running after him, "So then it's okay for you to question me, but not okay for me to question you. Makes a lot of since."

"You know Shorty, you're a very pushy person."

"That's not my name!" I snapped.

"Well, you never told me your real one, so how would I know?" Castiel snickered. He had changed subjects just like that and it worked.

"If you must know, my name is Morgan." I huffed.

"You know what? I think I like Shorty better."

"H-Hey! You can't keep calling me that!" We were out in the courtyard, heading for the parking lot. I hadn't realized it but I was actually following him, "And where are you going? School's not out yet!"

"I'm bored," Castiel continued walking, even as a teacher shouted after us. I was slowing down, but if anything he was walking faster, "I'm going home."

"But you'll get into trouble," I yelped, stopping.

Castiel stopped, turning to face me, "So?"

"What if your parents find out?"

"They spend too much time at work. The school will be lucky if they can even get a voice mail to them." He opened the door to a rather rusty truck, "Are you gonna ditch with me?"

I shook my head, "You're crazy!"

"Suit yourself then," He grinned climbing in. By the time the teacher had reached me, Castiel was already gone."

….

I got off with a very lenient warning, being the new kid and all. The called my Aunt to let her know what happened and she seemed okay with it.

"You know, if you had really wanted to go home, you could have just called." She sighed over the phone.

"It's alright," I told her, "I wasn't really ditching. I didn't even know that we were heading for the parking lot…"

"Oh, so he was that cute huh?"

"A-auntie!"

"I'm kidding!" She laughed, "So then, are you good for the rest of the day?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. The Principal didn't seem happy. She grumbled a bit about how parents were too carefree with their teens before letting me go back to class.

Lunch was nearly over as I walked into the cafeteria.

"There she is!" Kim grabbed my arm, and yanked me down to sit next to her, "So I heard you tried to ditch with the bad boy."

I blushed, "It wasn't like that!"

Iris tried to help and smiled at me, "I'm sure it wasn't."

"Yeah, _surrrrre,"_ Kim purred, winking at me.

I sighed, resting my head in my arms, "Did it really look like that?"

"Just a little," Violette admitted. I groaned.

"Oh look!" Kim squealed, "The Barbie Trio is trying to kill you with their eyes!"

I did look, and immediately regretted. _If looks really could kill…_ I gulped, becoming very intrigued by my tray as Kim snickered.

Iris continued to try to comfort me, "I'm sure that this will all blow over soon."

Violette nodded, "Yeah, they'll find something else to target soon."

"I doubt it," I muttered, "The new student is always fresh meat for the bullies in the school. Trust me, I would know."

"Not anymore!" Kim pointed to herself, "Like I said, if they give you any problems, you just say the word and I will gladly mess their pretty little faces up for you."

Iris sighed, "I still don't think that would be a good idea…"

**Really lame way to end it I know, and this is the shortest chapter besides the Prologue in this story. But trust me, the next chapter will make up for it! ****J**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
